Talk:Mona Vanderwaal/@comment-166.137.209.171-20140831212517/@comment-111.68.38.212-20140911181050
Could be possible, but these girls are of the same age, how could Mrs. D bear 3 children in same year, even if one of them are twins. That is remotely impossible. Because for what I understand to your theory are, Sara and Bethany were twins, and that Mrs. D was their mom. Alison was half sisters with these twats and all 3 of them disappeared in 1 night. Allison was jealous of Bethany so she lured her to rosewood just to get smashed by something by someone. And why where they wearing the same very yellow outfit? It doesn't make any sense at all. Oh, I forgot that Cece was also wearing that stupid yellow outfit too. I think that Hanna is A for reasons that she wasn't your typical blonde girl. She was also tired of the Ali show, even from the start. While Alison was "dead", she took the role of "IT Girl" status with Mona until they got a text from A, or Mona. We all know that Mona was A and she is so damn smart. Maybe Hanna was too. It could be that they were teaming together to know where Ali was and make sure she never goes back to Rosewood, and that even may be the reason he let Caleb stay at Ravenswood, to keep an eye on Ali. We didn't even know that she was smart until the piece of paper fell from the sun visor on her car. Or, that she was just a psycho-bitch trying to manipulate people about it. But I bet she isn't the Big A. I don't think that Alison killed Mona. None of the liars could also do this given the fact that it was Christmas and that they are still aware that they still have lives (family). The last couple minutes point that Alison killed Mona, but I think it wasn't A either or there was another A (Big A). I think the super real A was making both Mona and Alison think they were A, that's why the super real A didn't expect that Spencer and Mona would find something at Radley so She had to kill Mona. So for the Big A, she had to super smart to out brain these girls and be one step ahead of them and I can only think of 1 person. And her name is Paige. She is the only person that has been siding with the Liars (before war against Alison) and Mona's nerd unpopular kids. Probably getting Intel for both sides. And Alison stole Emily from her, very good motivation for her to frame Ali, atleast to the viewers, killed Mona. I think Ali was just smirking because she is like "OMFG, she isn't A and she is dead and she is still out there". Haven't you guys did not notice on Paige's hair color? The tips where so blonde. Anyway, it is just me. Alison could not be A, but she is one crazy girl.